


Like wounded soldiers in need of healing

by emme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Duelling, F/M, Introspection, Post - War, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime sospirò, ormai convinto che, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, lei non avrebbe cambiato idea. «Non hai mai giurato di proteggermi, Brienne.»<br/>Lei fece un sorriso appena accennato e tornò a guardarlo in volto, quel bel volto amico, segnato dalle rughe e da qualche cicatrice: «Non ce n’è mai stato bisogno, Jaime».<br/>[Jaime/Brienne - What if?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like wounded soldiers in need of healing

**Autore:** emme **  
 **Fandom:**** Game of Thrones  
 **Titolo:**   Like wounded soldiers in need of healing  
 **Personaggi:** Jaime, Brienne, sorpresina!  
 **Riassunto:** _Jaime sospirò, ormai convinto che, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, lei non avrebbe cambiato idea. «Non hai mai giurato di proteggermi, Brienne.»_  
Lei fece un sorriso appena accennato e tornò a guardarlo in volto, quel bel volto amico, segnato dalle rughe e da qualche cicatrice: «Non ce n’è mai stato bisogno, Jaime».  
 **Rating:** G **  
 **Word:****  5.800 circa  
 **Generi:**  Introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
 **Avvisi:**  Mmmmh, uno dei miei numerosi headcanon? Naturalmente What if.  
 **Note#1:**  La storia è nata durante una delle numerose Drabble Night delle Muse. Il pacchetto prevedeva un sacco di cose, ma io ho scelto la canzone, ovvero _I’d come for you_ , dei Nickleback, che dà anche il titolo alla storia e che la accompagna tutta. In ogni caso io non la definirei una song-fic, ecco.   
 **Beta Rilettrice:**  [Roxar](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=31966), la nostra amichevole rana di quartiere, che ha fangirlato e lanciato al contempo fiamme per gli stupidi errori di battitura che ho lasciato in giro. E se ne trovate altri... non esitate a bacchettarmi

 

**Like wounded soldiers in need of healing**

_No matter what gets in my way_  
As long as there’s still life in me  
No matter what, remember You know I’d always come for you  
I’d crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember You know I’d always come for you  
 ** _I’d come for you_  – Nickleback**

 

Quando la sentenza fu pronunciata, Brienne si trovava a due giorni di cavallo da Approdo del Re e in lei non ci fu la benché minima consapevolezza di quello che stava accadendo, nessun segnale interiore o esteriore che Jaime Lannister era appena stato condannato a morte per gli omicidi, i tradimenti e i soprusi da lui perpetrati prima e durante la sanguinosa guerra che aveva messo in ginocchio l’intero paese, conclusasi ormai quasi cinque settimane prima.  
Brienne stava cavalcando lentamente quando Jaime udì la notizia della condanna a morte uscire dalle labbra del banditore. Nella mente della donna risuonavano ancora le parole secche della giovane Regina che le ordinava di abbandonare per sempre Approdo del Re e di far ritorno alla sua isola di Tarth, che per tanto tempo aveva trascurato, aveva detto.  
Brienne era partita in tutta fretta – via terra, visto che la prima nave disposta a lasciare il porto sarebbe partita soltanto dieci giorni dopo, quando i ghiacci che ostacolavano gli spostamenti si sarebbero, forse, ritirati –, ma non l’aveva fatto perché le era stato ordinato dalla sovrana: era partita perché così le aveva chiesto di fare Jaime.  
«Vai» le aveva detto, la voce roca di chi non è più abituato a parlare molto con nessuno. La cella in cui era rinchiuso da settimane emanava odore di muffa ed escrementi, ma entrambi avevano sentito e visto di peggio durante le lunghe giornate di battaglia e non ci facevano quasi più caso.  
«Non posso» aveva risposto Brienne, asciutta, dura, quando invece l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto concedersi di fare era allungare le mani e stringere le dita di Jaime, aggrappate alle sbarre rugginose che li separavano.  
Jaime le aveva dedicato un sorriso, uno di quei sorrisi condiscendenti e al limite dell’offensivo ai quali Brienne si era così tanto facilmente abituata: «Potresti, se te l’ordinassi» aveva detto.  
Lei non si era mossa di un millimetro, invece, eretta e fiera, con la spada appesa al proprio fianco e gli occhi che iniziavano ad appannarsi. Ma non avrebbe pianto: non di fronte a lui, non in quel momento.  
«Credi forse che un tuo ordine valga più di quello della Regina? » gli aveva chiesto con la voce che, nonostante avesse tentato di frenarsi con tutte le proprie forze, si era rotta in più punti.  
Gli occhi di Jaime avevano percorso la sua figura e, per un attimo, aveva allungato appena la mano verso di lei, come a volerla chiamare a sé. Poi ci aveva ripensato e aveva sorriso di nuovo, un sorriso ben diverso, quella volta: «Credo di sì, in effetti.»  
Era vero, che gli dèi l’aiutassero, era più che vero: Brienne avrebbe seguito quell’uomo solo, orfano di un padre e di una sorella, spezzato, disprezzato, disperato fino alla fine del mondo e ritorno, e una sua sola parola l’avrebbe convinta a fare praticamente qualsiasi cosa.  
Se le avesse ordinato di rimanere a guardarlo morire, ebbene, Brienne sarebbe rimasta fino alla fine, fino a che la spada non avesse reciso il suo collo, così come – millenni prima – un’altra spada aveva reciso la sua mano, cambiando la vita a entrambi.  
Ma perché pensare ad una cosa del genere? Jaime avrebbe affrontato il proprio processo nei giorni successivi e non c’era alcuna certezza che sarebbe stato giudicato colpevole, o almeno... non c’era alcuna certezza che sarebbe stato giudicato meritevole della pena capitale.  
Eppure i suoi occhi verdi e limpidi guardavano Brienne come se quella fosse realmente l’ultima volta in cui avrebbero potuto posarsi su di lei.  
«Torna a casa, Brienne. Non c’è niente che tu possa fare, qui.»  
«Non sai quello che succederà, non hai idea di quello che potrebbe succedere domani, o dopodomani.»  
Jaime allora si era allungato in avanti, spingendo le braccia fuori dalla cella, e Brienne non era riuscita a fermarsi: non era riuscita a frenare dentro di sé quel moto di tenerezza – di debolezza – che l’aveva spinta ad aggrapparsi alle sue dita, con la stessa disperazione con cui lui, quella volta, le aveva afferrato la mano per issarsi fuori dalla fossa dell’orso.  
Quella volta ne erano usciti entrambi vivi. Quella volta non c’erano sbarre a separarli.  
«Per questo non voglio che tu rimanga» le aveva detto Jaime guardandola in volto con una certa dose di serenità.  
Brienne non aveva mai conosciuto a fondo il Jaime dei tempi d’oro, quello con la cappa bianca e il volto sprezzante di chi è sempre e comunque sicuro di sé e del proprio operato. Brienne conosceva solo l’uomo che aveva di fronte in quel momento, dalla barba lunga, i capelli non tagliati, la mano della spada perduta e l’onore ritrovato. Per questo non si rese pienamente conto di quanto poco fosse ormai rimasto in lui di quello stesso Sterminatore di Re che aveva trafitto alle spalle l’uomo che aveva giurato di proteggere per salvare un’intera città e gettato, poi, un bambino innocente giù da una torre.  
Ed eccola quindi, con gli occhi di Jaime piantanti in ogni anfratto dei suoi pensieri, a cavalcare verso un porto più vicino a casa, con gli zoccoli della sua puledra che affondavano nella neve come in morbida meringa. Ecco che – come con Renly – non era stata in grado di proteggere l’uomo che amava. Ecco che obbediva a quell’ordine sussurrato a fior di labbra e se ne andava per sempre, senza sapere se Jaime sarebbe morto o sarebbe vissuto.  
Non lo sapeva quando la condanna a morte era già stata emessa e non lo seppe nelle ore successive, quando decise che era giunto il momento di accamparsi per la notte ed evitare che il freddo dell’inverno penetrasse ulteriormente nelle proprie ossa.   
Solitamente rapida nei propri spostamenti per quella marcia Brienne si stava muovendo con inusitata lentezza, quasi che non volesse porre una fine a quel viaggio, perché prendere la rotta di Tarth significava dire addio per sempre a Jaime Lannister, e ancora lei non era in grado di farlo.  
ll messo inviato da Approdo del Re giunse poche ore dopo che lei si era accampata e aveva consumato un pasto dal sapore di cenere. Egli, col fiato corto e il cavallo schiumante, le porse una pergamena sigillata con lo stemma dei Lannister e Brienne fu tentata di gettarla nel fuoco morente che illuminava il perimetro del piccolo campo di fortuna.  
Quando invece la aprì lesse le parole vergate in fretta senza capirne il senso. Di nuovo, come pochi giorni prima, fu costretta a ricacciare le lacrime dentro di sé e allora le lettere formarono frasi di senso compiuto, le frasi andarono a comporre un messaggio e Brienne saltò in groppa al proprio cavallo.  
La Regina le aveva ordinato di partire, ma Jaime le aveva chiesto di andarsene.  
 _Avresti dovuto ordinarmelo, Sterminatore di Re. Avresti dovuto._

***

«Abbiamo letto i tuoi capi d’imputazione il giorno della sentenza, Lord Jaime, desideri udirli ancora una volta prima dell’esecuzione?»  
La voce di Ditocorto era cortese e posata, ma Jaime vi percepì tutto l’intimo divertimento che la pervadeva. Lesse sul suo volto la soddisfazione di vederlo lì, in ginocchio, mani e piedi legati, la testa bassa, gli abiti ridotti in cenci luridi. Scorse nella sua postura – persino nel modo in cui le sue mani curate tenevano la lunga pergamena contente i suoi innumerevoli capi d’imputazione – ogni oncia di scherno e di disprezzo che, in fin dei conti, Baelish avrebbe saputo nascondere perfettamente, se avesse voluto.  
Alle sue spalle, seduta sul trono di spade che era costato tanto sangue e tanta morte, con regale e innata grazia faceva bella mostra di sé Sansa Stark, Regina degli Andali e dei Primi Uomini, Prima del suo Nome, colei che aveva sconfitto l’usurpatrice Targaryen e tutti gli altri innumerevoli pretendenti al trono.   
Gli occhi di Sansa lo fissavano pacifici: Ditocorto l’aveva istruita più che bene, non c’era niente da obiettare, ma Jaime notò nel suo sguardo inespressivo anche tutta la gioia, specchio quasi identico della gioia che pervadeva Lord Baelish. Ebbene, se entrambi si aspettavano di vederlo supplicare per la propria vita, pronto a giurare fedeltà alla casa Stark, si sbagliavano di grosso.  
«No, Lord Baelish. Non desidero affatto udire ancora i miei innumerevoli capi d’imputazione, ma ti ringrazio per il cortese pensiero.»  
L’intera corte era lì ad osservare il leone nella polvere, l’intera corte lo vedeva per come era in quel momento: un uomo vinto, sporco, lacero, con barba e capelli in disordine, inzaccherati dai lunghi giorni di prigionia, un uomo che aveva perduto tutto e che aveva volontariamente allontanato da sé anche l’ultima cosa che era riuscito con fatica a mantenersi vicino.  
Ma Jaime si era ripromesso di non pensare a Brienne fino alla fine, di non permettere alla propria mente di cadere in quelle pozze fatte di desiderio, amicizia, comprensione e sofferenza che erano gli occhi azzurri di Brienne, almeno fino a che non avesse posato la testa sul ceppo del boia. Allora si sarebbe concesso di crollare e di ammetter con se stesso l’inammissibile. Allora e solo allora.  
«Dunque, se la nostra gentile Regina lo permette possiamo andare avanti con l’esecuzione» continuò la voce di Ditocorto, lontana mille miglia, eppure così inappellabile.  
«Mio fratello richiede il giudizio tramite duello» si intromise Tyrion, da qualche parte alle sue spalle.  
Le persone accorse lì per vederlo morire, per bearsi finalmente del sangue Lannister versato in un pubblico spettacolo, emisero uno strano suono, al confine tra il deluso e lo stupito.  
Jaime sapeva che tra di loro c’erano persone con cui aveva diviso il desco, persone con cui aveva riso, persone che aveva terrorizzato e persone con cui aveva lottato. Ma in quel momento desiderò solo che tra quelle persone ci fosse anche suo fratello, che anche lui non desiderasse altro che vedere la sua testa sul ceppo: ne avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto, visto lo scherzetto che Jaime gli aveva giocato con la giovane moglie perduta anni e anni prima.  
E invece no, Tyrion persisteva nel volerlo salvare.  
Jaime sollevò gli occhi da terra, le ginocchia che iniziavano a dolere per il contatto prolungato con il pavimento freddo.  
«No, non è affatto vero» replicò guardando la Regina, lei e nessun altro.  
«Lord Tyrion, spiegami» si informò Sansa, senza degnare Jaime di un secondo sguardo e spostando la propria attenzione sul Folletto.  
L’unico motivo per cui lui era ancora in vita e non era stato sbattuto nelle segrete assieme a lui era la gentilezza che apparentemente aveva mostrato a Sansa nello sciagurato periodo del loro matrimonio. Matrimonio ormai sciolto per procura, dato che non era mai stato consumato.   
Jaime dovette trattenere un sorriso al pensiero che Tyrion, il suo fratellino ubriacone e amante delle puttane, avrebbe potuto diventare Re al fianco di Sansa se entrambi avessero giocato meglio le proprie carte.  
Ma non era certo né il luogo né il momento per lasciarsi sfuggire sorrisi privi di senso e Jaime era stanco, mortalmente stanco.  
«Mio fratello richiede il giudizio tramite duello» ripetè Tyrion, risoluto. E con quelle parole si avvicinò a lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla: la sua presa era forte e Jaime capì che con essa voleva indurlo al silenzio. Ma sì, certo, tanto non ci sarebbe stato mai nessuno disposto a combattere per lui, non con la politica che la corona aveva assunto contro i traditori o i presunti tali.  
Baelish sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo, dato che il suo tono era sarcasticamente divertito quando domandò con sussiego: «E chi è il vostro campione? C’è forse qualcuno disposto a combattere per lo Sterminatore di Re?»  
Il silenzio si levò con una sferzata alle orecchie di Jaime: non aveva davvero creduto che ci fosse qualcuno disposto a farsi uccidere per lui, ma era pur sempre un uomo ad un passo dalla propria fossa e la speranza era un sentimento difficile da uccidere.  
Il silenzio si levò come una sferzata, dunque, ma non durò a lungo.  
«C’è» disse infatti una voce in mezzo alla folla, una voce che conosceva, una voce che – come sempre – lo spinse a risollevarsi da terra, puntellare i piedi e alzarsi dal baratro in cui stava precipitando.  
La mano di Tyrion lo abbandonò e Jaime fece un passo in avanti, dimenticando di avere i piedi legati da una catena. Inciampò e si riprese appena in tempo per vedere Brienne di Tarth che si faceva largo attraverso la folla. I nobili e le dame si scostarono per far passare quella donna bagnata, sporca, arruffata e determinata e Jaime piantò i suoi occhi su di lei con in mente un unico pensiero:  _no.  
_ «No» bisbigliò appena, le labbra riarse che cercavano di fare uscire quella parola apparentemente così facile da pronunciare, ma pesante come un macigno: «No!» disse con più forza.  
 _Non morire per me, io non lo merito. Non ti ho salvato da quell’orso e da mille altri pericoli perché tu muoia qui, per me, oggi._  
Ma non poteva dire niente di tutto questo, non poteva perché lui e Brienne non avevano mai esternato niente tra di loro, non parlavano, non si toccavano se non quando era necessario e inevitabile, non facevano altro che scambiarsi occhiate e quelle erano sempre state più che sufficienti.  
Jaime la guardò, infatti, la supplicò con lo sguardo, la implorò di andarsene, di lasciar perdere, di rinunciare a quella causa persa che era lo Sterminatore di Re, ma aveva imparato da tempo a leggere il volto di quella donna brutta e testarda e sapeva per esperienza che la sua preghiera sarebbe rimasta inascoltata.  
«Sei dunque disposta a morire per lui, Lady Brienne?» la voce di Sansa si soffermò su quel “lui” con disprezzo mal celato, ma non sembrò affatto incline a negare la richiesta.  
 _Non morire per me_ , pensò Jaime con disperazione,  _non ti ho dato il permesso di morire per me._  
«Sì, Vostra Maestà» rispose Brienne, inchinandosi lentamente.  
Aveva cavalcato tutta la notte e tutto il giorno, e forse anche la notte precedente, Jaime poteva vederlo distintamente dalle prepotenti occhiaie bluastre che le contornavano lo sguardo. Era arrivata sfinita alle porte della Fortezza Rossa, chiamata da Tyrion, certamente, ma era lì per lui, come era sempre stata.  
La guerra li aveva portati a combattere insieme e insieme si erano battuti, insieme avevano attraversato campi di battaglia raccogliendo feriti e facendo la conta dei morti, insieme avevano visto guarire le proprie ferite, insieme, spalla contro spalla, erano diventati un’unica spada e, naturalmente, le storie su loro due avevano iniziato a viaggiare come acqua corrente per tutto il regno. La Vergine e il Leone, li chiamavano, ed erano gli appellativi gentili, quelli sussurrati con una certa dose di rispetto, ma Brienne aveva smesso di prestare orecchio alle voci quando insinuazioni ben più pesanti e ridicole avevano iniziato a farsi strada anche tra i loro uomini.  
A Jaime non era mai interessato che cosa il popolo pensasse di lui e, con il passare del tempo, aveva scoperto che anche a Brienne – cresciuta tra gli sberleffi e le offese di uomini e donne troppo ciechi per vederla com’era realmente – passavano inosservati.  
Che chiacchierassero pure su di loro: Jaime sapeva la verità e tanto gli bastava.  
 _Non morire per me, non morire e giuro che ti sposo e metto a tacere una volta per tutte chiunque abbia ancora voglia di fare del sarcasmo su Brienne la Bella e lo Sterminatore di Re. Non morire per me._

***

Mentre cavalcava verso Approdo del Re aveva fatto i propri calcoli: voleva davvero vivere il resto della propria vita in quell’isola dorata che era Tarth? Voleva davvero rimpiangere un’epoca di guerre per ogni giorno della propria esistenza futura solo perché era sopravvissuta a lui e non si era nemmeno data la pena di guardarlo morire? Voleva davvero abbandonare ogni minima speranza in cambio di un cuore che batte per inerzia e due polmoni che inalano aria per dovere?  
Brienne aveva trascorso l’intera sua vita a cercare la serenità. L’aveva cercata negli occhi degli uomini che provavano solo disprezzo e orrore per il suo aspetto fisico. L’aveva cercata nel volto dolce di suo fratello, che troppo presto se n’era andato. L’aveva cercata nello sguardo fiero di suo padre, che troppo l’amava per imporle un matrimonio che mai lei avrebbe accettato. L’aveva cercata nella spada e nel sangue, nelle battaglie all’ultimo respiro in cui, per un attimo, si trasformava in una lama grondante di sangue caldo. L’aveva cercata nelle parole condiscendenti e lontane – adesso lo sapeva – di Renly Baratheon, che mai l’aveva guardata vedendola realmente.  
 _E l’ho trovata in Jaime Lannister. È Jaime tutto ciò che voglio, è Jaime che voglio chiamare_ casa _e adesso basta mentire a se stessi._  
Mentre cavalcava verso Approdo del Re aveva deciso che, se non fosse riuscita a partire da quella maledetta città insieme a Jaime, allora non valeva la pena di partire affatto.  
Quando, molte ore dopo, aveva attraversato la sala del trono, le persone lì riunite si erano scostate da lei come acque di un fiume per lasciarla passare. I loro sguardi curiosi, divertiti, stupiti l’avevano attraversata senza nemmeno sfiorarla: aveva visto Jaime in ginocchio davanti al trono, l’aveva visto alzarsi in piedi con fatica e puntare i suoi occhi su di lei, implorandola di non farlo. Aveva detto soltanto “no” e aveva scosso la testa, forse senza nemmeno rendersene conto, ma Brienne lo aveva ignorato: non spettava a lui decidere.  
C’era sempre la possibilità che la Regina non accettasse il giudizio tramite duello, sovvertendo alle leggi del regno, ma Lady Catelyn aveva sempre descritto quella sua figlia maggiore come una fanciulla di buon cuore, affascinata dalle belle storie di principesse e cavalieri. Molto tempo era trascorso da allora, Brienne ne era consapevole, molte cose erano accadute a quella ragazza dall’aspetto regale che le sedeva innanzi, e la bambina di nome Sansa era svanita per sempre, così come la sua fanciullezza, ma Brienne sperava che da qualche parte dentro di lei quella ragazza delicata e gentile, cresciuta assieme ai propri fratelli nella calda intimità di Grande Inverno, emergesse ancora una volta.  
In un certo senso fu così: la Regina accettò che si svolgesse il duello, ma decise che si sarebbe svolto in quell’esatto momento, in quella stessa sala, senza dare a Brienne il tempo di riposare nemmeno un attimo dopo la lunga cavalcata.  
 _Suppongo che sia giusto così_ , rifletté la donna,  _lei lo vuole morto e non posso darle torto._  
Si avvicinò a Jaime mentre la giovane Regina rifletteva su chi scegliere come proprio campione. Brienne ascoltò le profferte di molti cavalieri, desiderosi di distinguersi davanti alla nuova sovrana, ma li ignorò tutti.  
Il giovane fratello di Jaime si fece da parte mentre loro due si squadravano: lui la fissava con rabbia a stento trattenuta e, per un attimo, Brienne si sentì in colpa.  
«Non devi farlo» le disse quasi bisbigliando.  
«È troppo tardi per questo» replicò lei, stancamente, togliendosi il mantello bagnato e pesante dalle spalle e sistemandosi le placche dell’armatura: non era abbigliata adeguatamente per un combattimento corpo a corpo, ma dubitava di essere in grado di sostenere un peso maggiore di quello che già portava.  
«Se muori che cosa avrai ottenuto?» la sua voce si alzò, ma non tanto da risultare udibile a chi li circondava.  
«Niente, ma almeno non trascorrerò il resto della mia vita a rimpiangere questo momento.»  
Era la cosa più simile ad una dichiarazione che avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fargli e pronunciò quella parole senza nemmeno guardarlo in volto. Non siamo noi a scegliere chi amare, le aveva detto una volta. Ebbene era insulsamente, incredibilmente vero.  
«Sei la donna più stupida che mi sia mai capitato di incontrare» le rispose lui dopo un attimo di pausa, scuotendo piano la testa. I suoi capelli biondi ormai striati di grigio – più per le sofferenze patite che per la vecchiaia in sé – e intrisi di sporcizia si mossero con lui e Brienne pensò che avrebbe voluto accarezzarli, prima di morire. Poi scacciò quel pensiero, perché non era né dignitoso né tantomeno utile.  
«Giurai di proteggere Renly e non ci sono riuscita. Giurai di proteggere Catelyn e ho fallito anche in quello. Giurai di proteggere le sue figlie e non sono mai stata nemmeno in grado di trovarle. Adesso non voglio rompere un altro giuramento.»  
Jaime sospirò, ormai convinto che, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, lei non avrebbe cambiato idea. «Non hai mai giurato di proteggermi, Brienne.»  
Lei fece un sorriso appena accennato e tornò a guardarlo in volto, quel bel volto amico, segnato dalle rughe e da qualche cicatrice: «Non ce n’è mai stato bisogno, Jaime.»  
Lui non ebbe il tempo di risponderle, perché Brienne gli mostrò le spalle e tornò a concentrarsi sulla Regina e sul campione che finalmente sembrava aver scelto.  
Sansa stava sorridendo e accanto a lei, ad un metro dal trono, sorrideva anche Lord Baelish. Brienne – non per la prima volta – si chiese se non fossero poi sciocche quelle voci che vedevano Sansa come un burattino nelle mani di Ditocorto, se la realtà dei fatti non fosse piuttosto che Ditocorto e Sansa stessero governando  _insieme_.   
«Cavaliere dei fiori» esordì la Regina con i bianchi denti che brillavano come neve fresca al sole, «hai giurato sul tuo onore che tu e la tua famiglia mi servirete fedelmente, me e i miei eredi, da ora fino alla fine dei tempi... adesso ti chiedo di dimostrarlo: sii oggi il mio campione e assicura alla giustizia questo noto assassino e traditore che offende la mia vista e la vista di ogni persona presente in questa sala.»  
Brienne non ebbe modo nemmeno di stupirsi mentre Loras Tyrell emergeva dalle ombre della stanza. Col senno di poi quella era stata in effetti la scelta migliore: il giovane soldato era ancora convinto che fosse stata lei ad uccidere Renly e immaginava che la sua sete di vendetta fosse abbastanza elevata.  
Era vestito con il colori della sua casa, ma il suo aspetto era diverso da quello che ricordava: più abbattuto, forse, più dimesso. La guerra aveva cambiato tutti loro, i lutti avevano cambiato tutti loro, e Loras non solo aveva perduto il proprio Signore, ma anche una sorella tanto amata. Brienne si chiese quanto in lui ci fosse di diverso da Jaime e con quale diritto lei avrebbe dovuto togliere la vita a quel ragazzo triste per salvare quella di un altro uomo. C’era ben poco di giusto in quello che stava per fare, ma c’erano anche ben poche cose che non avrebbe fatto per Jaime.  
«Ai tuoi comandi, mia Regina» disse Loras, inchinandosi rigidamente davanti al trono, per poi voltarsi direttamente verso Brienne e sguainare la spada con lentezza.  
Lei fece lo stesso. Si guardarono per un lungo attimo e la donna capì con sgomento che dentro di lui c’era, allo stesso tempo, un’intensa voglia di uccidere e un’intensa voglia di morire.  
Ma il combattimento ebbe inizio e lei non ebbe modo di comprendere quale delle due fosse superiore all’altra.

***

Ricordava quando, da piccolo, sua madre raccontava a lui e a Cersei le belle storie di dame e cavalieri, di atti di coraggio e lieti fini dai contorni dorati. Sin da ragazzo aveva capito che quelle storie, per quanto potessero essere belle, erano tutt’altro che simili alla realtà, che il lieto fine non esiste per nessuno, che il lungo bacio dell’addio non viene mai dato, che spesso si muore più per una ferita andata in suppurazione che per un letale duello corpo a corpo.  
Non aveva mai desiderato il lieto fine per se stesso e non lo desiderava in quel momento, mentre Brienne menava affondi e parate contro la spada rapida e sicura di Loras Tyrell, che appariva fermamente intenzionato a strapparle quella vita che Jaime si era sforzato tanto di preservare in quei lunghi mesi di lotte e guerre.  
Aveva ucciso, aveva fatto del male, aveva mentito, terrorizzato e distrutto esistenze altrui, ma con Brienne aveva fatto una solenne promessa a se stesso: non avrebbe mai permesso che fosse costretta a soffrire qualcosa per causa sua. Entrambi avevano troppo sofferto tra le mani di altre persone, che motivo c’era di soffrire ancora l’uno a causa dell’altro?  
La voleva viva, la voleva viva e al sicuro, voleva che i suoi occhi azzurri si specchiassero per sempre nelle acque di zaffiro della sua isola, la voleva lontana da quel posto maledetto, e invece l’unica cosa che poteva fare era osservarla lottare per lui, sacrificare la propria vita per lui, ancora una volta, così come tante volte aveva rischiato di fare nei campi di battaglia che li avevano visti combattere insieme, schiena contro schiena.  
Quando la donna si piegò su un ginocchio nel tentativo di incassare i colpi che Loras di certo non le stava risparmiando, la mente di Jaime – codarda – fece un salto temporale allontanandolo da quella scena e riportandolo indietro di qualche mese, in una tenda cupa dell’oscurità calante, con le grida degli uomini feriti che si spandevano per tutto il campo.  
«È stata un’imprudenza» gli aveva detto Brienne. La sua voce familiare gli era giunta dall’alto, lontana e remota. Jaime era seduto su uno sgabello di legno e lei, alle sue spalle, gli fasciava la testa con incredibile delicatezza.  
«Ne abbiamo fatte così tante che una in più non ha significato» aveva replicato Jaime, stanco. La testa gli stava martellando senza tregua, come se tutto il suo sangue avesse deciso di spostarsi e premere contro le tempie.  
Brienne non aveva aggiunto altro, ma le sue mani si erano fatte un po’ meno delicate e quando aveva stretto la benda in un nodo Jaime aveva chiuso gli occhi di scatto per il dolore.  
Nonostante questo aveva sperato – senza crederci davvero – che le sue lunghe dita da guerriero non lo abbandonassero, che rimanessero lì, sulla sua fronte, fresche e macchiate di sangue.  
Ma Brienne naturalmente si era scostata in tutta fretta non appena aveva finito di medicarlo, e si era seduta a sua volta, mentre le ombre della sera rendevano difficile guardarla in faccia. Oppure erano stati gli occhi appannati di Jaime che glielo avevano impedito?  
«Stiamo perdendo la guerra» le aveva detto dopo qualche attimo di pace assoluta, scandita solo dai gemiti dei feriti all’esterno. «Abbiamo tre draghi e stiamo perdendo la guerra.»  
Lei aveva continuato a rimanere in silenzio, immota.  
«Lo sai che cosa succederà alla fine» aveva concluso lui, incapace di sopportare ancora le sue mancate risposte.  
«No, Jaime» aveva risuonato finalmente la sua voce, «non so che cosa succederà e non lo sai nemmeno tu.»  
«Lo sappiamo entrambi, sciocca testarda. E tu dovresti scegliere adesso di tornare dagli Stark: li hai serviti una volta, puoi farlo di nuovo.»  
L’aveva vista alzarsi precipitosamente, una gran massa di disdegno e amor proprio che lo fissava tra le ombre con quegli occhi straordinari e straordinariamente feriti.  
«Vuoi che tradisca, dunque?»  
«Voglio che tu rimanga in vita.»  
«E che vita sarebbe?»  
Jaime era stato tentato di alzarsi a sua volta, piazzarsi davanti a lei, afferrarla per le spalle e scuoterla finché un po’ di quella testardaggine da mulo di stalla non le fosse uscita dalla testa. Ma probabilmente se ci avesse anche solo provato avrebbe rimediato un’altra ferita di arma da taglio, e non gli era sembrato il caso di rischiare.  
Aveva sospirato, sconfitto: «Abbiamo fatto tante imprudenze, ma nessuna grande quanto quella di allearci con la Regina dei Draghi.»  
«E adesso è troppo tardi» gli aveva fatto eco Brienne, e nessuno dei due aveva trovato saggio aggiungere altro.  
 _È troppo tardi anche adesso,_  pensò Jaime, tornando a puntare gli occhi sul combattimento che durava da meno di dieci minuti e che a lui pareva svolgersi da giorni interi.  _È troppo tardi e le imprudenze si pagano sempre col sangue._  
Quando Brienne ricevette la prima ferita, la folla emise un sospiro di aspettativa, ma Jaime sapeva che ancora non era finita. Quante volte l’aveva vista sanguinare? Quante volte le avevano ricuciti i lembi di pelle sbranati dall’acciaio? No, non era ancora finita, nonostante i suoi riflessi fossero più lenti a causa della lunga cavalcata e della notte passata in bianco. Ser Loras era fresco a combattivo, animato da una sete di vendetta che Jaime poteva scorgere in ogni suo movimento, ma anche per quel motivo sarebbe presto risultato vulnerabile alla furia e alla rabbia, due caratteristiche che Brienne sapeva mantenere sotto controllo meglio di qualsiasi altro cavaliere e naturalmente sapeva sfruttare a proprio vantaggio.  
Un affondo, un passo indietro, una lieve oscillazione del busto, il polso spinto in avanti, il fiato spezzato. Loras balzò di lato con fatica per evitare il colpo di Brienne e Jaime si costrinse a tenere a bada la speranza improvvisa, quel senso di vuoto a livello dello stomaco che gli fece aumentare i battiti.  
Il suo volto immoto seguiva il protrarsi del duello, incapace di staccare gli occhi dai due contendenti. C’era del sangue in terra – non l’aveva notato fino ad allora – una grande quantità di sangue che rese il pavimento scivoloso. Fu Loras il primo a cedere, perdendo appiglio sulle pietre viscide.  
Troppo sangue, pensò Jaime, ma fu un pensiero inconscio e lasciò che volasse via dalla sua mente.  
Ci fu un attimo di stasi quando la spada trapassò il suo corpo, improvvisa, letale e inaspettata. Jaime percepì quell’acciaio dentro di sé, vivo e pulsante a contatto con le proprie viscere, il freddo glaciale che aveva provato in presenza degli Estranei lo invase di nuovo e per un attimo sentì le gambe cedergli.  
Brienne accompagnò la caduta del Cavaliere dei Fiori con la gentilezza di una madre, adagiandolo sul pavimento impregnato di sangue. Jaime, con gli occhi sgranati e il respiro che gli si spezzava nel petto, la osservò mentre pronunciava qualche parola vicino al volto del giovane. Non gli interessò che cosa aveva da comunicargli, non gli interessò tentare di leggerle le labbra per capire il messaggio: l’unica cosa di cui si rese pienamente conto fu il coltello che Ser Loras estrasse con la mano sinistra dalla cintura che gli stringeva la vita. Brienne, nella posizione in cui si trovava, non potè vederlo e così non potè nemmeno schivare il colpo che la colse al fianco, adesso scoperto.  
Jaime non ebbe il tempo di avvertirla, incespicò in avanti, di nuovo dimentico delle catene che gli serravano le caviglie, e di nuovo si riprese appena in tempo. La vide mentre si portava una mano al fianco con stupore e poi sollevava lo sguardo su di lui. La vide sorridere appena con le mani macchiate di sangue, come quella notte, in quella tenda fatta di ombre e parole non dette.  
Ma nei suoi occhi non c’era alcun segno di morte, alcun messaggio di addio improvviso: la mano di Loras era stata troppo leggera, ammorbidita dalla debolezza e dall’avvicinarsi della fine.  
Aveva vinto, lui era vivo, lei era viva e Jaime non le staccava gli occhi di dosso con il cieco terrore di vederla crollare a terra da un momento all’altro. E allora niente, nemmeno le guardie della regina con le loro spade luccicanti, gli avrebbe impedito di precipitarsi da lei.  
Sarebbero morti entrambi così, forse? Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto morire insieme a Brienne su quel pavimento che di sangue innocente ne aveva visto fin troppo.  
Il silenzio nella sala si era fatto insondabile, prepotente. Persino i rantoli di morte di Loras erano stati un suono più gradevole rispetto a quell’insopportabile quiete.  
Può comunque mandarci a morte, pensò Jaime, può farlo: Ditocorto adorerebbe giocare ad un gioco del genere, dare speranza e poi strapparla via come una bende secca viene strappata da una ferita.  
«Ebbene» risuonò finalmente la tranquilla voce di Sansa, «sembra che il giudizio sia stato raggiunto. Congratulazioni, Lord Jaime, potrai portare avanti ancora per un poco la tua patetica esistenza. Ma lo farai lontano dalla mia vista e dalla vista di tutti i nobili Lord che mi hanno giurato obbedienza. Ti spoglio del tuo nome, dei tuoi titoli, delle tue terre. Ti spoglierei anche del tuo onore, se non avessi già ampiamente provveduto tu stesso a tal proposito.»  
Fece una piccola pausa e i suoi capelli vermigli brillarono all’ultima luce del giorno che filtrava dalle alte finestre. Se Jaime non avesse saputo chi aveva davanti di certo non avrebbe mai pensato alla piccola, delicata Sansa Stark.  
«In quanto a te, Lady Brienne, ho risparmiato la tua vita una volta in nome dell’amore che mia madre provava per te, ma non c’è alcun motivo per cui adesso dovrei perdonarti per aver disobbedito al mio ordine di abbandonare questa città per sempre.»  
No, pensò Jaime con forza, non puoi farlo, non lo faresti mai, non sarebbe in linea con il tipo di regina che vuoi mostrare di essere.  
Qualcuno venne a liberargli i polsi e le caviglie dalle catene che ancora lo tenevano prigioniero, ma lui a malapena se ne accorse tanto era proteso ad ascoltare le parole che stavano per uscire dalla bocca di quella Regina che apparentemente si divertiva a giocare con la vita dei suoi sudditi.  
«Eppure» continuò Sansa, posando graziosamente il mento su una mano, riflettendo, «eppure la mia coscienza mi impedisce di prendere ulteriori provvedimenti contro voi due. La Vergine e il Leone. Mi dicono che siete stati così denominati durante la guerra... degni di ballate e di leggende, sebbene abbiate combattuto dalla parte sbagliata.»  
 _No, non da quella sbagliata, mia gentile regina, da quella del perdente. Oh, ma poi non è forse la stessa cosa?_  
Sansa emise un sospiro, come se fosse all’improvviso mortalmente annoiata da tutta quella situazione. Indubbiamente sarebbe stata una splendida sovrana, avrebbe fatto tremare di paura e aspettativa chiunque si fosse trovato nella traiettoria dei suoi occhi magnetici.  
«Alzati, Brienne di Tarth, il pavimento non è luogo degno di una Lady» ordinò poco dopo, allungando una mano verso la guerriera ancora adagiata vicino al corpo di Loras Tyrell. Brienne, abituata naturalmente ad obbedire, si puntellò sulle braccia e si alzò in piedi, barcollando.  
Jaime, finalmente libero, finalmente consapevole di quella sua libertà, camminò verso di lei, lento, dignitoso: non diede le spalle a Sansa, ma di certo distolse ogni oncia della propria attenzione da lei. Non gli importava, non gli importava aver perduto le proprie terre, il proprio nome, la propria casata, non gli importava perché il proprio onore – checché ne dicesse quella regale fanciulla – era perfettamente intatto e lo fissava con gli occhi blu di Brienne, fiduciosi, appassionati, sereni.  _Finalmente_  sereni.  
Jaime si portò davanti a lei, sporco, lacero e scoperto, scrutandola con attenzione, per metà incredulo di essere ancora in vita e per metà incredulo della semplice esistenza di quella donna coraggiosa che aveva cambiato tutto, in così tanti modi che gli sarebbe stata necessaria una vita intera per contarli tutti.  
«Stai bene» le domandò, dopo un attimo.  
Credette di non ricevere risposta, così come tante volte era accaduto, ma quella volta Brienne abbandonò la sua rigida compostezza per sorridergli e, finalmente, rispondergli: «Adesso sì».

 

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow.  
 **I’d come for you** **– Nickleback – Ripresa**

 

**Note finali:**    
Come al solito non ho idea di come sia finita la guerra, non ho idea di dove siano finiti tutti i pretendenti al trono, ma di sicuro sono convintissima che i draghi di Daenerys e gli Estranei si siano fatti fuori a vicenda. E che lei sia deceduta per il dolore di aver perso i suoi bambini. *ride da sola*  
La vera domanda è... che fine hanno fatto Cersei e i suoi tre marmocchi? Bha, sono morti tutti durante la guerra e festa. *Emme, assassina di bambini sin dal 1991*  
Anyway, l’idea di Killer!Queen!Sansa è di [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078), ed è anche un po’ per lei che questa storia è stata scritta, perché, ammettiamolo, la stessa identica storia avrebbe potuto essere stata scritta con qualsiasi altra persona seduta sul trono. Magari non con Joffrey, ma ok.  
Ah, di sicuro ci scapperà uno spin-off Sansa/Ditocorto, perché sì.  
Concludo dicendo che questa coppia mi porterà ad una prematura morte. Lo so, lo sento.


End file.
